


Ella

by ThousandStarsOfLove



Series: Fue un amor conocerte, placer de mi vida. [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gap Filler, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandStarsOfLove/pseuds/ThousandStarsOfLove
Summary: “Que ansiedad, ¿Cómo hueles rico siempre? ¿Cómo haces?”Te ríes y sabes que tus mejillas están sonrojadas por su comentario.“Y tu piel, es demasiado suave.”Quisieras ser tan valiente como ella, decirle que su aroma es tu aroma favorito, que su piel es lo más delicado y suave que has tocado, que toda ella es el diseño más perfecto que han visto tus ojos.





	1. El momento perfecto.

Tocas su cabello suavemente y buscas su mirada con la tuya, ella mira hacia abajo y suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

“Que ansiedad, ¿Cómo hueles rico siempre? ¿Cómo haces?”

Te ríes y sabes que tus mejillas están sonrojadas por su comentario.

“Y tu piel, es demasiado suave.”

Quisieras ser tan valiente como ella, decirle que su aroma es tu aroma favorito, que su piel es lo más delicado y suave que has tocado, que toda ella es el diseño más perfecto que han visto tus ojos. No eres tan valiente ni tan buena con las palabras, miras hacia abajo y le regalas una sonrisa en la que tratas de mostrarle todo lo que tu corazón siente por ella y todo el amor que con sus palabras te demuestra. 

“¿Estás bien?” Te pregunta mirándote a los ojos, tu corazón late más fuerte que nunca.

“Estoy nerviosa.” Le dices sinceramente.

“Yo también.” Se queda callada unos segundos y continua. “¿Quieres... Quieres que paremos… Que-“

“No.” La interrumpes antes de que termine, lo último que quieres es parar.

“¿Segura?” 

“No, no quiero. No quiero que paremos.” Le dices con el tono más convincente que puedes.

“Ni yo, así que…” Se muerde los labios y puedes ver en sus ojos que ella también está segura de querer esto.

“Este es el momento perfecto para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos.” Sonríen y ella pega su frente a la tuya.

“Ven, tengo una idea.” Te toma de la mano y te guía hacia el baño de su cuarto con una sonrisa nerviosa pero pícara. 

“¿Qué?” Le preguntas, aunque tienes una idea bastante clara de lo que tiene planeado.

Valentina abre la llave de la regadera y ambas ríen por lo absurdo del momento, son dos mujeres que jamás pensaron estar en una situación como esta, dos niñas que se enamoraron sin darse cuenta y ahora están aquí, descifrando estos sentimientos y aprendiendo a amarse la una a la otra.

Nunca antes habías sentido algo así por alguien, mucho menos había pasado por tu cabeza que llegarías a sentirlo por una mujer. Jamás estuviste cerrada a esto pero tampoco era algo de lo que hablaran en tu casa o que fuera bien visto por tu familia. Aún tienes miedo de estar sientiéndolo pero al mismo tiempo es algo tan fuerte que no puedes ni quieres dejar pasar sin haberlo intentado. 

Además, estás segura que algo tan bonito como lo que sientes por ella no puede estar mal. 

Es algo tan puro, esta conexión instantánea que hay entre ustedes, es sentirte en casa cuando la miras y querer protegerla de cualquier cosa. Es pensarla día y noche, extrañarla cada que no está contigo y querer tenerla entre tus brazos todo el tiempo. No hay manera de que este sentimiento sea incorrecto cuando te hace tan feliz.

Valentina toma tu blusa y empieza a levantarla acariciando tu cintura, tú levantas tus brazos para ayudarle a quitártela, y haces lo mismo con la de ella. Se separan unos segundos mientras cada una se quita el pantalón. En varias ocasiones han estado frente a la otra en ropa interior pero esta vez todo se siente muy diferente. Es como si todo se intensificara a la máxima potencia porque saben lo que viene. Saben lo que está a punto de pasar. Ninguna de las dos puede dejar de sonreír y aunque sabes que son risas de nervios, no puedes evitar agradecerle al mundo, al destino o a lo que sea que las puso juntas, lo que está pasando en estos momentos.

Te toma de la mano y entran a la regadera. El agua caliente sobre tu cuerpo te relaja instantáneamente y piensas que Valentina tuvo la mejor de las ideas para sentirse más seguras.

Empiezan las caricias, las miradas coquetas y los dedos juguetones recorriendo los brazos, las cinturas, el cabello. 

Valentina es tan delicada contigo, sus dedos trazan el contorno de tus labios y después acarician tu cabello suavemente. Todos sus movimientos son lentos, precavidos.

Ella siempre ha sido perfecta, ella que ama tanto el contacto físico, ella que te abraza desde el comienzo de su historia, ella que siempre sabe cuándo tocar y dónde hacerlo, ella que no tiene miedo de expresar lo que siente con su cuerpo. Ella que te está enseñando a no tener miedo tampoco. 

Te empuja suavemente hacia la pared y tomas en tus manos su rostro, la llevas a tus labios y la besas como tantas veces habías deseado hacerlo. Al sentir sus besos te preguntas cómo es que has aguantado tanto tiempo sin hacer esto. 

El cariño que sientes por ella, la confianza que le tienes y la pasión que ha llenado tu cuerpo desde que entraron a su cuarto te invaden por completo, necesitas más.

Quieres besarla hasta cansarte, tocar cada centímetro de su piel, quieres amarla como se merece y hacerla sentir todo lo que ella te hace sentir.

Bajo el agua todo el mundo desaparece, solo importan ella y tú. Tocas su piel suave, entrelazas tus dedos en su cabello largo y respiras su aroma a... a Valentina, no sabes de qué otra forma describirlo, es una mezcla deliciosa. Es un aroma tan único y tan suyo.

La acercas a ti, la miras fijamente a los ojos y por unos segundos te pierdes en la inmensidad de ese azul. 

“Te quiero, Val.” Sus ojos brillan al escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca. Ella siempre ha sido la más expresiva de las dos, en más de una ocasión has envidiado la facilidad que tiene para hacerte feliz con sus palabras, quisieras que para ti fuera tan sencillo, sabes que ella es la persona más paciente del universo contigo pero hoy, más que nunca, necesitas ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle saber lo importante que es para ti y lo agradecida que estás de que te haya elegido.

“Yo también te quiero, Juls, neta no tienes idea de cuánto.”

La abrazas fuertemente y bajas tu cabeza a su cuello, sus palabras te derriten, como siempre. Te escondes en su cuello y le das pequeños besos y en cada uno de ellos esperas estarle transmitiendo que ese sentimiento es recíproco.

Toma tu cara y te besa nuevamente. El tiempo parece haberse detenido, no sabes cuantos minutos llevan dentro del baño, besándose y acariciándose. Sus respiraciones cada vez están más agitadas y sientes como si tu cuerpo fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Quieres continuar pero no sabes cómo y no quieres arruinar esto.

Exhalas fuertemente luego de un beso largo y buscas su mirada.

“¿Qué pasa, chiquita? ¿Quieres parar?”

Cierras los ojos y sientes los nervios volver a ti. “No quiero parar, al contrario.” Le dices y abres los ojos para encontrarte con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“¿Volvemos al cuarto?” Te dice sonriendo.

“Vamos.” La besas una última vez antes de voltear y cerrar la llave.

Valentina toma unas toallas y entre risas y besos se secan lo mejor que pueden. Intentas ayudarla a secar un poco su cabello para evitar que se enrede y la abrazas por detrás, "Gracias."

"¿Gracias de qué, Juls?"

"No sé, gracias por todo, por hoy, por estar, por ser tú."

"¿No se supone que yo soy la cursi de las dos? Además, debería ser yo quien te agradezca por ayudarme a secar tanto cabello."

"Me fascina tu cabello. Y... creo que por hoy las dos podemos ser cursis." La tomas de la mano y la llevas a su cama, te sientas y abres las piernas para que Valentina se pare frente a ti.

“Te ves hermosa.” 

“Gracias.” Le contestas sonrojada, te mueves hacia atrás para acostarte sobre sus almohadas y la jalas de las manos para que se acueste a tu lado. “Vamos a mojar tu cama, Val.”

“Créeme que ahorita lo que menos me importa es la cama.” Te sonríe y no puedes creer lo perfecta que es.

"¿En dónde nos quedamos?" Le preguntas y la tomas del cuello para besarla otra vez.

Te devuelve el beso introduciendo su lengua en tu boca, acariciando la tuya y dejando salir ligeros gemidos. Te acuestas boca arriba y la jalas hacia tu cuerpo hasta tenerla sobre ti. Se miran fijamente. 

Con sus manos recorre tu cara y poco a poco va bajando hacia tus hombros hasta llegar a los tirantes de tu bra.

“¿Puedo?” Te pregunta en voz baja y mirándote a los ojos.

“Si.” Asientes ligeramente.

Sientes los tirantes deslizándose por tus brazos y sus dedos acariciando tu espalda hasta llegar al broche, se atora un poco y ambas ríen.

“Pensarías que por tantos años usando uno sería mucho mejor para desabrocharlos.” Te dice con una sonrisa y le regalas una también. Cuando lo desabrocha la ayudas levantando tu cuerpo para que pueda quitarlo.

Es la primera vez que estás así frente a alguien y aunque creías que estarías nerviosa e incluso avergonzada de estar desnuda, o casi desnuda, frente a ella, Valentina te mira como si fueras arte y te hace sentir tan confiada y segura que la dejas admirarte y recorrer con sus ojos tu cuerpo por el tiempo que quiera.

Lleva sus manos lentamente hacia tu cuerpo y sabes que ese tiempo que se está tomando antes de tocarte es para darte un out, para que detengas algo si no estas segura o si algo no te está gustando pero tú tienes tantas ganas de sentirla que no hay manera de que la detengas por nada del mundo.

Sentir sus manos sobre ti te hace estremecerte. Cierras los ojos y sientes sus labios en tu cuello, en tu clavícula. Te besa como si fueras lo más delicioso del mundo y por unos minutos la dejas y disfrutas de todo el placer que te da.

“Quiero verte yo también, Val.” Despega sus labios de ti y por un instante te arrepientes de haberlo dicho pero luego está desabrochando su bra y lanzándolo al suelo en segundos y te quedas hipnotizada por lo que está frente a tus ojos. ¿Cómo es posible que cada parte de su cuerpo sea aún más perfecta que la anterior?

Se acuesta sobre ti nuevamente y la besas con más pasión de la que creías ser capaz. La giras para quedar sobre ella y empiezas a besarla y acariciarla como ella lo hizo. Llegas hasta sus pechos y no puedes evitar admirarlos, nunca habías pensado que ver el cuerpo de una mujer pudiera provocar tantas cosas en ti.

“Eres lo más bonito que he visto, Val.” Su piel es tan clara que es imposible ocultar su sonrojo, cubre su cara con sus manos y te da una sonrisa. Llevas tus labios a uno de sus pechos y tu mano al otro.

Te pierdes en su piel y los sonidos que salen de su boca te hacen querer quedarte ahí para siempre. Pone sus manos sobre tu cabeza y te abraza aún más a su cuerpo. Arquea su espalda al mismo tiempo que suelta suaves gemidos. “Juls.” Tu nombre sale su boca al mismo tiempo que jala tu cabello con un poco más de fuerza. 

“Ven, Juls.” Te jala nuevamente para que subas hasta quedar frente a su cara y te besa. Labios, lengua, dientes. Probablemente es el beso más salvaje que te ha dado y tú lo disfrutas y lo regresas con la misma intensidad.

Una de sus manos baja hasta tu espalda y sientes sus dedos rozando tu ropa interior, esperando que le des tu aprobación para continuar. En un momento de valentía te despegas de su cuerpo y te quitas la última prenda que tenías. Te arrodillas frente a ella y empiezas a bajar la última prenda de su cuerpo, hasta que recuerdas que no has tenido su aprobación y buscas sus ojos. "No te detengas." Te susurra suavemente mientras terminas de remover la prenda. 

La miras y dejas que ella te mire a ti, conociéndose y reconociéndose. Estás sintiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y por unos segundos te sientes abrumada. Valentina se da cuenta al instante. “¿Sigue todo bien, Juls?”

Asientes y te recuestas sobre ella, piel con piel. No puedes creer que estás así con ella, es como un sueño y a la vez es lo más real que has sentido en la vida. “Todo está perfecto, Val.”

Te sonríe y te besa, te gira delicadamente para quedar sobre ti, acacia tus brazos, tus pechos.

Una de sus manos empieza a recorrer tu abdomen y sientes como va contrayéndose, tu piel se pone chinita al sentir sus dedos, no puedes creer lo que está a punto de pasar. Nunca antes habías imaginado cómo sería tu primera vez con alguien pero aquí, con Valentina, es mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que hubieras podido tener.

Sus dedos se detienen al llegar a tu ombligo, sientes su pulso acelerándose y la tomas de las mejillas para traerla nuevamente a tus labios. Con tu otra mano tomas sus mano y la diriges hacia abajo, "¿Segura?"

"100%" le dices antes de besarla, recorres su espalda con tus manos mientras sientes su mano deslizándose un poco más y al fin llega, ese primer contacto que tanto anhelabas. Exhalas y mandas tu cabeza para atrás, hay muchísimas sensaciones nuevas recorriendo tu cuerpo, todo se siente como si fuera demasiado y al mismo tiempo nada es suficiente, quieres más de ella. Más besos, más caricias, más miradas, más te quieros.

Te das cuenta que lo que sientes por ella no es algo pasajero, no es un cariño de amigas, ni un crush de adolescente, estas enamorada.

La amas como nunca imaginaste amar a alguien y por alguna razón que aún no logras entender, este ser humano tan increíblemente maravilloso te ama también a ti.

Sus dedos comienzan a moverse experimentalmente, lento, suave. En sus ojos ves el asombro y la concentración, entonces recuerdas que para ella también es algo nuevo.

“Así, Val, sigue.” Y eso hace, sigue tocándote, cada vez un poco más segura, probando con diferentes movimientos, diferente presión, diferentes direcciones hasta encontrar las que más te gustan, las que te hacen respirar más rápido y apretarla más fuerte de la cintura, las que te hacen moverte con ella, siguiendo ese ritmo que impuso para ti y que tanto estás disfrutando.

De pronto baja sus dedos un poco más y descubres una nueva sensación, quieres experimentarlo todo con ella, entregarle todo lo que tienes.

Se miran mientras ella aplica presión. La sientes dentro de ti y además de las sensaciones físicas que está provocando, el saber que ahora sus cuerpos están conectados, hace que tu corazón se emocione aún más.

Todo se intensifica.  

Sigues sus movimientos con tu cadera y te pierdes en el placer que está causando en ti. Sientes sus labios de vez en cuando sobre tu cuello.

Te dejas llevar, solo ella existe aquí y ahora.

Ella. Y sus besos y sus manos y su voz y su piel y su aroma.

Sientes como algo va creciendo en tu interior, esa especie de fuego que nunca antes habías sentido. Estás cerca, necesitas solo un poco más.

“Val, Val, Val.” Parece como si te hubieras quedado sin palabras y su nombre fuera lo único que recordaras en estos momentos, buscas su mirada con tus ojos y cuando la encuentras y te pierdes nuevamente en ese azul…

“Ah.” Tus ojos se cierran por el placer que llega de pronto como un flechazo e invade cada centimetro de tu piel.

Sientes los espasmo en todo tu cuerpo, ella continua, alargando esa sensación hasta que se vuelve demasiado y aprietas su brazo.

Se detiene. 

Jalas sus brazos hacia tu cuerpo envolviendote en ella y disfrutando cada segundo de ese momento mágico que acabas de experimentar. 

Y entonces lo entiendes.

_Ella_ es el significado de la palabra amor.


	2. Todo está bien porque ella está aquí.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿Seguimos bien?” Te pregunta con una sonrisa. 
> 
> “Súper bien, bonita.” Le dices al mismo tiempo que acercas su cara a ti para besarla. 
> 
> “¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?” le sonríes y entrelazas tus dedos en su cabello. 
> 
> “¿Qué?” Sonríe y toma tu mano para luego besarla delicadamente. 
> 
> “Te toca a ti.” Le susurras con tu intento de voz sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Gracias por sus kudos y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus comentarios! 
> 
> Ayer me quedé con ganas de seguir escribiendo así que hoy les traigo una pequeña continuación con el turno de Val ;) 
> 
> Espero les guste! <3

Tu corazón vuelve a la normalidad unos minutos después, te sientes increíblemente relajada y feliz. 

Y a pesar de que estás cansada por lo que acaba de ocurrir, tu cuerpo vibra de energía por la posibilidad de hacerle sentir todo esto a Valentina. 

Esperas poder llevarla tan alto como ella te llevó a ti. 

Aprietas su mano ligeramente y ella levanta su rostro de tu cuello. 

“¿Seguimos bien?” Te pregunta con una sonrisa. 

“Súper bien, bonita.” Le dices al mismo tiempo que acercas su cara a ti para besarla. 

“¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?” le sonríes y entrelazas tus dedos en su cabello. 

“¿Qué?” Sonríe y toma tu mano para luego besarla delicadamente. 

“Te toca a ti.” Le susurras con tu intento de voz sexy. 

Nunca en la vida te habías considerado una persona sexy y ciertamente no tienes idea de dónde está saliendo toda esta confianza, lo único que sabes es que Valentina te ha hecho sentir como nunca. Segura, libre, amada, deseada. 

Los ojos de Valentina se oscurecen con tus palabras e inhala fuertemente al mismo tiempo que muerde su labio. 

Esa manía suya de morderse los labios frente a ti te va a volver loca de amor uno de estos días. 

Te sonríe nerviosamente y baja la mirada. “No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada.”

“¿Cómo? ¿No quieres?” Le preguntas preocupada de que tal vez esté arrepintiéndose. 

“No es eso, obvio me muero de ganas,” te contesta al mismo tiempo que aprieta las piernas y cierra los ojos fuertemente. “Pero si estás cansada podemos hacerlo después.” 

“Val, yo también me muero de ganas, neta.” La ves a los ojos tratando de mostrarle que realmente quieres hacerlo. Tal y como le dijiste, estás muriendo de ganas de tocarla y besarla por todo el cuerpo. 

Cierra los ojos una vez más y sonríe, sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y no puedes con lo adorable que se ve en estos momentos. Abre los ojos y se queda mirándote fijamente. 

“En ese caso…” abre un poco más las piernas y te da una mirada pícara. 

¿Cómo puede ser tan tierna un segundo y al siguiente verse tan sexy?

Te ríes un poco y te pones sobre ella, te acomodas entre sus piernas y sin querer haces un poco de presión y ella deja salir un gemido ante el contacto. Puedes sentir en tu abdomen la señal tan clara de que está lista para ti.

Apoyas tu peso sobre tu mano izquierda y con la otra acaricias su rostro y pones un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. 

Sus ojos azules brillan como nunca, sus labios están rojos e hinchados por tus besos y su cabello aún húmedo empieza a llenarse de nudos, puedes ver en sus brazos ligeras marcas de tus dedos y en su cuello comienza a notarse una ligera marquita morada que sabes que es producto de tus labios. 

Te sientes la mujer más afortunada del mundo de tener a alguien como ella en tus brazos. 

“¿Estás segura?” Ahora es tu turno de preguntarle, deseas que ella esté tan convencida de esto como tú y quieres hacerle saber que, así como ella estaba preparada para detenerse en cualquier momento si no te sentías cómoda, tú harás lo mismo para ella. 

Tienes tanto que darle, quieres que esta noche sea perfecta para ella. Te ha contado sus experiencias pasadas, sabes que para ella tener relaciones nunca ha sido tan placentero y que la mayoría de las veces lo ha hecho más por complacer a sus parejas que porque ella haya querido. 

“Segura.” Te responde mirándote a los ojos y dándote una pequeña sonrisa. “Muy segura.” 

La besas y acaricias sus labios con tu lengua, ella abre su boca para dejarte entrar y te pierdes en su sabor por unos minutos, tu mano derecha acaricia su pecho y baja hasta su abdomen. Ahora eres tú quien siente las contracciones de su cuerpo en tus manos. “Quiero que esto sea muy chido para ti, Val. Que neta lo disfrutes mucho y sea algo especial.” Le susurras al oído. 

“Va a ser especial porque eres tú.” Te abraza fuertemente y buscas sus labios una vez más. 

Le das un beso y empiezas a bajar tus labios a su cuello, te sientes intoxicada por su aroma y por su piel. Es como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en tu droga y necesitaras besarla para calmar tu adicción. 

Tus manos comienzan a bajar, acariciándola lentamente. Recorriendo sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura. Te habla de suavidad la mujer con la piel más tersa que has tocado. 

Llevas tus dedos por debajo de su cuerpo, pasando por esa pequeña curva que se forma al final de su espalda. 

Bajas un poco más. 

Quieres quedarte toda la noche apreciando y disfrutando cada milímetro de ella. 

Su respiración está más agitada y sus gemidos cada vez son más fuertes. 

Amas escucharla, piensas que nunca te cansarás de oír todo lo que provocas con tus labios. Tomas uno de sus pechos en tus labios y ella se arquea hacia ti. 

Le dedicas la misma atención a ambos para luego subir tus labios un poco y regresar a su cuello, empiezas a besarla por detrás de las orejas y ella suelta una risita. 

“Ahí me dan un poco de cosquillas.” 

Levantas tu rostro de su piel y la miras dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Ella pone su mano sobre tu mejilla y la acaricia. 

Te apoyas en tu antebrazo y con tu otra mano acomodas su cabello. 

Te detienes a admirar su cara. A contemplar sus ojos, el color y el brillo que tienen esta noche… 

Y sus labios, esos labios que no te cansas de besar una y otra vez. 

Te tomas tu tiempo y solo la miras. 

Quieres descubrir cada historia que se esconde su cuerpo, conocer cada marca, cada lunar, cada peca, cada cicatriz. 

No tienen prisa, tienen toda la noche para estar juntas y quieres guardar esta imagen en tus recuerdos por siempre. 

Ella te mira con la misma intensidad mientras sigue acariciando tu rostro con sus dedos. 

Bajas una de tus manos hasta su pecho y te detienes por unos segundos justo donde está su corazón. 

Lo sientes latir muy fuerte y sabes que el tuyo está igual.

Sigues bajando.

Llegas a esa parte de su cuerpo que te está esperando. 

Nuevamente te sientes nerviosa, nunca has hecho esto y no tienes idea de qué tienes que hacer, lo único que sabes es que quieres hacerla sentir increíble.

“Juls,” toca tu cara y miras hacia arriba. “¿Estas segura?” 

Tu respuesta es abrir un poco más sus piernas con tu mano y mirarla fijamente. 

“¿Me ayudas si hago algo mal?”

Ella asiente con la cabeza y muerde su labio inferior. 

Lentamente bajas tus dedos hasta tocar su piel mientras mantienes tus ojos en su mirada. 

Comienzas a besarla delicadamente. Y a mover tus dedos despacio. Quieres tomarte el tiempo de conocer y descubrir. Quieres explorar y encontrar lo que le gusta.

Ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás y de su boca sale el sonido más sensual que has escuchado en tu vida. 

No puedes dejar de mirarla. 

“Así, mi amor, si” te dice mientras entrelaza sus dedos en tu cabello.

Intentas jugar con direcciones, movimientos y presiones diferentes tal y como ella lo hizo. 

Encuentras un ritmo que parece estar disfrutando mucho y continuas por ese camino. 

Esperas con todo tu corazón que esta vez sea la primera de muchas y que puedan tener miles de ocasiones más para explorarse y jugar. 

Hoy solo quieres hacerla sentir todo lo que sentiste. 

“No pares, Juls.” 

No quieres parar. Nunca, nunca, nunca. 

Si por ti fuera te quedarías aquí para siempre. 

Pasan segundos, minutos, horas. No tienes idea. 

En ese momento el tiempo no existe. Estas envuelta en Valentina. 

En sus movimientos de cadera buscando tus caricias, sus dedos en tu cabello, su voz sonando en tu oído, el aroma de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. 

Sientes cómo va creciendo, y como poco a poco va haciéndose más intenso. 

Lo sientes en las contracciones de su abdomen y la fuerza con la que sus muslos empiezan a apretar tu cuerpo. 

Está cerca. 

Tienes una lucha interna entre detenerte para seguir mirándola y tocándola o continuar. 

Al final gana la segunda. Necesitas verla culminar. 

“¡Juls!” un sonido gutural sale de su garganta y sus piernas te abrazan aún más fuerte, miras su rostro y es la visión más hermosa que puede existir. 

Estás perdida en ella, en como se mueve debajo de ti, en sus manos apretando el cobertor, en sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos cerrados. 

Se ve deslumbrante. 

En ese momento te das cuenta que esta noche se quedará en tu memoria para siempre, pase lo que pase tendrás siempre estos momentos en los que su amor fue lo único que existía. 

Estás feliz, te sientes maravillada de estar aquí y de tener en tus brazos a esta personita que llegó a cambiar tu mundo por completo y a enseñarte que se puede encontrar fortaleza en la vulnerabilidad, que es posible ser poderoso y delicado a la vez, que la valentía no es no tener miedo, sino atreverse a enfrentarlo. 

Y lo más importante, que el amor no es sinónimo de debilidad, sino de vida. 

Y que amor tan bonito te regaló el destino. 

Cuando sientes sus músculos relajarse y sus manos buscando las tuyas, te detienes y tomas una de sus manos. La llevas a tu rostro y la besas. 

Volteas hacia arriba y te encuentras con sus ojos una vez más. 

“Mi amor bonito.” Le dices mientras te acercas más a ella hasta rozar sus labios. Los capturas con los tuyos y se besan con tanta pasión como les es posible. 

Sientes humedad en sus mejillas y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas en tus labios.

“Val, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¡¿Te lastimé?!” Le preguntas angustiada, ella toma tu rostro en sus manos y te sonríe.

“No sé qué me pasa, perdón,” Cierra los ojos y pasa su mano por su rostro limpiándose los restos de lagrimas. “Que oso, ¿quién llora después de un orgasmo?” Se esconde detrás de sus manos y puedes ver lo sonrojada que está. 

Crees entender un poco su reacción, todo esto es igual de nuevo para ella y crees que tal vez has logrado cambiar la forma en la que veía la sexualidad, tienes la esperanza de que contigo haya sentido lo que con nadie había sido capaz de sentir. “¿Son lágrimas felices? ¿Estuvo bien?”

“Estuvo perfecto, Juls,” te dice seriamente. “Fuegos artificiales y todo eso que dicen en las películas.” 

Tu corazón se agita y sientes como si estuviera expandiéndose. No cabes de la felicidad y de todo esto que sientes por ella. 

La besas, le intentas decir todo lo que la quieres con ese beso. 

Quieres que sepa lo feliz que te sientes en estos momentos, lo enamorada que estás. 

Se besan hasta que no pueden seguir besándose, hasta que sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse del cansancio, hasta que sus labios no pueden seguir moviendose porque por segundos se quedan dormidas, hasta que los primeros rayos de luz se asoman por la ventana.

En algún momento antes de perder la conciencia sientes cómo Valentina saca el cobertor sobre el que están acostadas y lo pone sobre ustedes, tapándolas del frío que se siente en la madrugada. 

Te gira hacia el lado contrario y se acomoda detrás de ti, abrazando tu cintura y entrelazando sus piernas. 

“Te quiero, Juls.” Sientes un último beso en la cabeza antes de quedarte dormida. 

...

A lo lejos empiezas a escuchar el sonido de los pájaros afuera de la ventana, sientes a Valentina atrás de ti, abrazándote fuertemente. Por su respiración sabes que sigue dormida y mantienes los ojos cerrados para seguir disfrutándola. 

No hay lugar más cómodo que entre sus brazos. 

De pronto escuchas el sonido de una manija moviéndose y abres los ojos al instante. 

Lo primero que registras es que estás en la cama de Valentina completamente desnuda. 

Un segundo después escuchas cómo tocan la puerta.

“Mi niña, ¿puedo pasar?” Reconoces la voz de Silvina y tienes un mini ataque al corazón. Volteas a ver a Valentina y en sus ojos ves un poco de miedo también. 

Ella apoya su peso sobre ti y te aprieta el hombro tratando de reconfortarte. 

Tú jalas el cobertor y lo pones sobre tu cabeza escondiéndote del mundo. 

Sabes que la puerta está cerrada y no hay manera de que alguien entre sin la autorización de Valentina, pero aún así estás muerta de miedo. 

“¡Vete, Chivi!” Escuchas el nerviosismo en su voz y cierras los ojos fuertemente. 

“¿Vas a desayunar aquí?” Se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta. 

“¡No!” 

“Un juguito.” 

“Vete, ahorita no.” Notas su impaciencia y un toque de irritación por haber sido despertada de esta forma. 

“Bueno, me espero.” Pones atención y escuchas los pasos de Silvina alejándose lentamente. 

Respiras aliviada y sales de tu escondite de cobijas. 

“Perdón.” Volteas hacia atrás cuando escuchas su disculpa. “No sé qué le pasó hoy.” 

Sueltas todo el aire que habías contenido del miedo y cierras los ojos. 

Recorres tus manos por tu cabello y te das cuenta que dormirte con el cabello húmedo y sin haberlo cepillado no fue tan buena idea por los nudos que puedes sentir. 

Te tomas unos segundos para calmar tu agitado corazón.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta Valentina, mirándote fijamente. 

Volteas a verla. ¿Cómo hace ella para verse así de hermosa a esta hora? Estás segura que te ves muy mal en estos momentos y ahí está ella con toda su perfección

“¿Qué?” Le sonríes.

Ella sonríe también. “¿Qué de qué?” 

Sueltas una risa nerviosa. “¿Qué de qué?” La escuchas suspirar y sueltas un suspiro al mismo tiempo. “Me siento rara.” Le confiesas. 

En el momento en el que esas palabras salen de tu boca te arrepientes de no haberlo dicho de una forma más bonita, tienes miedo de que piense que te arrepientes. 

Nunca te arrepentirías de lo que pasó, solo que estás sintiendo demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y no sabes cómo explicar todo lo que pasa por tu mente en estos momentos. 

“Yo también.” Te contesta y te sientes aliviada de que no haya tomado a mal tu comentario. Nuevamente te das cuenta de que realmente están conectadas, no tienes que explicarle lo que sientes, ella te entiende porque lo está sintiendo también. 

La sientes moverse al lado de ti y acostarse de costado para verte mejor. “Oye, pero supongo que es normal, ¿no?” 

Volteas a verla y te pierdes en sus ojos que con esta luz y el tono de sus sábanas parecen verse aún más azules y brillantes que de costumbre. “Es la primera vez que hacemos algo así.” 

“Sí,” tu respondes al mismo tiempo que te sientas en la cama, sostienes el cobertor frente a tu pecho porque, a pesar de lo que pasó anoche, con el susto de Silvina, los nervios han vuelto a ti. “Val,”

“¿Qué?”

“Yo creo que mejor me voy.” Le dices y volteas a verla.

“No, no te vayas.” Sus ojos se abren suplicantes. 

“Val, ¿qué tal que viene alguien?” Tratas de razonar con ella. Lo cierto es que no quieres irte pero estás nerviosa y no sabes qué hacer ni qué decir. 

Toda la confianza que tenías hace unas horas parece estarse evaporando. 

“No, no va a venir.” Te toma del brazo y acerca su cara a la tuya. “Quédate conmigo, porfa.” Apoya su rostro en tu clavícula y te abraza de la cintura. 

Es imposible decirle que no cuando te lo pide con esa voz tan dulce, cuando te está abrazando tan tiernamente y cuando tiene esa cara de puchero que tiene el poder de convencerte de hacer cualquier cosa. 

Tienes miedo. Y mucho. 

Estás aterrada de lo que va a pasar y de todo lo que estás sintiendo, te da pavor sentir esto porque nunca antes habías sentido algo tan intenso y aunque sabes que lo más sencillo sería irte, no quieres lo sencillo. 

No quieres huir ni alejarte de la persona que más feliz te ha hecho. 

Por primera vez te aguantas el miedo y te quedas, porque sabes que ella te necesita y que tú la necesitas a ella. 

Y que todo es mejor si están juntas. 

Acaricias su cabello y deslizas tus dedos sobre su brazo, sintiendo su piel contra la tuya y respirando el aroma de su piel. 

Todo está bien porque ella está aquí. Por ahora, nada más importa.


End file.
